


插曲

by Cattail4649



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattail4649/pseuds/Cattail4649
Summary: *Fate paro*雖然是聖杯戰爭，但並非正規的聖杯戰爭，只是個連普通人或是其他次元的生物也能參加的三流聖杯戰爭（←設定）*黛和赤司在表面上分別是御主和術之英靈，但事實上其實他們雙方都是人外
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 1





	插曲

藍髮槍兵使勁地將失去意識的紅髮劍兵向一旁甩過出，只見劍兵就這樣如同布偶般被拋出去，淒慘地在碰撞與翻滾中飛離了數米之遠。

「抱歉啊術士，我可答應過御主他要好好保護他難得的煮食夥伴啊！」伴隨槍兵兇狠的笑容，閃耀著銀光的長槍尖向前方的術之英靈。

他隨即以人類無法想像的速度疾馳於夜空之下，並在地面上拖曳出燒焦的痕跡。

赤髮的術之英靈看著逼近自身的槍兵，比起那宛如星辰般閃耀的身影還要更快傳達到雙眼的，是那宣洩著過剩熱量的蒼藍火焰。

但是，平心而論，這並不會讓他感到特別吃驚，或是會覺得無法應付。

術士衡量過槍兵的攻擊不足以構成威脅後，便選擇正面迎擊對方，具體表現為用指腹抵住那槍尖。

「甚……」

在槍兵還來不及驚訝的時候，他的頭莫名其妙地「咣噹」一聲掉在地上，而那失去頭顱的軀幹還維持著持槍的姿勢，只是脖子上的血洞如泉水般往外汩汩地冒著鮮血，最後其存在分解為細碎的光點。

「雖然這樣做確實是欠缺風度，不過既然勝利都已近在咫尺，現世也將不再是你們的容身之處。」

就在此時，一陣細微的嗚咽突兀地響起，只見匍匐於地的劍兵奮力地睜開雙眼，以模糊的視野掃視周圍的空間，試圖盡可能地捕捉現狀。

而他肉眼所見的，是倒地不起且已昏厥過去的御主、不知去向的槍兵、所受傷勢顯然遠甚於自己御主的淡棕髮少年，以及支配這次聖杯戰爭的存在——宛如異形的術之英靈。

劍兵再次重新持劍，自術之英靈的身側瞄準著對方僅一瞬間的空隙，朝著其死角筆直刺出。

只是術之英靈僅是舉起右掌承接劍鋒的一擊，並同時展開反擊。那蘊含破風之勢的一拳，毫無偏差地陷進劍兵那毫無防備的腹部，並將之擊飛。

「看來是先前著地時的衝擊喚回了你的意識啊，既然如此，就讓我送你一程吧劍兵。」

赤髮的術之英靈朝倒在地上的紅髮劍兵邁出腳步，那透露明確殺意的步伐與身姿毫無疑問可以稱之為死亡本身，這亦逐漸侵蝕注視著這一切的淡棕髮少年。

在這個失去色彩的世界之中，過於規律而整齊的跫音彷彿是唯一殘存下來的溫度與質量。

只是，或許，並非如此。

在這褪色至僅剩光與影的空間內，突然毫無徵兆地響起突兀的異音，那是以富有節奏感且短促間隔揚起的鼓掌聲。

這鼓掌聲宛如雜訊般的聲響破壞了現場的和諧，反而使其自身的存在感強烈得不容忽視，甚至使有著堅定決心的術之英靈也不由得停下腳步。

在術士的寶具仍然穩定發揮功效的現在，甚至術士即將徹底成為此次聖杯戰爭勝利者的當下，戰場上理應不存在任何能夠阻止他的人。

然而，就像是要將這事實輕易否定般，男子高挑而精實的身影明確地投射在月光之下。

那是術士不可能錯認的人物。

作為自己的御主，甚至使自己作出捨棄回歸和沉睡並與其共度餘生的打算，但卻一度讓自己相信已在弓兵等人的襲擊下喪命的青年——

強忍著蘊含複雜情緒的內心波動，術士緩緩從嘴唇中擠出了細微的疑問去道出對方的名字。

「黛……千尋？」

而名為「黛千尋」的青年並未立即回應術士的話語，他在這一觸即發的凝滯感中，僅是以一貫的沉靜視線掃視周遭環境，隨後像是掌握了現況般輕微頷首。

「看來屬於你的勝利已唾手可得，真不愧是你啊。」

「與其這樣說，倒不如歸功於良好的機遇吧，畢竟所有人都以為我是失去御主的英靈從而輕敵，這或許稱得上是過於奢侈的局勢吧。」

黛無語地頷首，隨後他像是在估量著某事一般而闔起眼簾。

就在此時，身負重傷而匍匐在地的淡棕髮少年將手中的武器對準了與原先不同的目標——即那名死而復生的御主，畢竟若無法正面打倒術士，那轉變下手的目標也不失為一道良策。

如此思索的淡棕髮少年，毫不猶豫地扣下了板機。

雙方之間的距離約莫為十幾米，儘管沒有把風阻等因素考量在內，但少年確信在這樣的距離下自己不可能射偏，他有著這樣的自信。

換言之，這發狙擊的成功與否將取決於術士的反應。

就如同他所預料的，在子彈尚未飛越一半的射程前，術士早已捕捉到了它的動向，並隨即在青年四周張開以術式編寫而成的防壁。

只是術士隨即察覺到逐漸逼近黛的子彈上纏繞著密度非同小可的魔力時，便打算以最快的速度編纂額外的防禦術式，只是——

某道身影以輕快步伐在黛身後的極遠處踱步前行，但或許是注意到了術士的視線，對方便停下腳步。

術士知道那是弓兵。

儘管那是副看似要放棄進攻的身姿，卻詭異地遭到極高密度的魔力纏繞，術士立刻明瞭了弓兵的意圖，對方正打算再一次使出象徵自己本身的最終王牌。

下一刻，高溫以弓兵手中的弓為起點迸散著，藉由精煉的魔力變化為纏繞火焰的箭矢，而那箭矢想必會瞬間毫無慈悲地貫穿黛的身體吧？

儘管只有一瞬間，毀滅性的力量早已塗改了箭矢所經過之處的各種風景，那突破音速的飛矢輕易地將與之接觸的大氣給撕咬殆盡，並將四碎瓦解的氣流重新聚歛為更加強韌的微形風暴。

同一時間，原先架設的防壁也在與子彈接觸的那一剎那徹底瓦解，而持續進逼的子彈和箭矢接連突破出現在前方的所有魔力障壁，可卻觸碰不到黛那毫無防備的身軀，只是在咫尺的地方停住了。

「看起來是停住了，但事實上是越靠近我就越慢……嘛，用人類的說法的話，就只是把阿基里斯悖論中收斂的無窮級數化作現實而已。所以你的箭矢是無法擊中我的，弓兵。」

話音剛落，強勁的夜風兩度呼嘯而過。

淡棕髮少年在屏息間瞪大雙眼，注視著這豔麗得叫人窒息的鮮紅之泉，然而真正令他感到驚愕的，並非這過於唐突的華美謝幕，而是那與英靈不相上下的實力。

只見術士的視線隨著濡濕胸口的黏稠液體移動，然後緩緩滑落到地面上，而貫穿其身體的凶器正是黛的右手臂。

而，想必遠在某處的弓兵也是凶多吉少。

「而我的無窮級數亦不是普通的無窮級數。」

這句與融入空中的血泉一同消散的冷澈話語使淡棕髮少年隱約感受到黛身上有著某種異質感，彷彿對方其存在本身早已偏離了人類的存在方式。

見術士已經沒有反抗的能力，黛果斷地抽出鮮血淋漓的右手，看著手心中那在自己壓迫下粉碎得無以復加的心臟，雙唇流洩出一絲吐息。

「儘管我現在顯現出的只是我局部性真正的身姿，但現世的物理法則理應是無法觸及此身的。正常而言，唯有是與我位於同一次元、甚或是更高次元的存在才能破壞我此刻的軀殼。」

即使是肉體瀕臨崩潰的此刻，術士那赤色眼眸仍舊平靜地散發著一如既往的光芒，當中既無憤恨亦無憎惡，彷彿這過於突然的背叛也只不過是朦朧月光所造成的幻覺。

「考量到這一點，使用令咒的強制拘束力來向我下達自戕的指示才是最合理的。但從結果上來看，千尋確實是成功地殺死我了。」

話鋒一轉，術士與黛的視線終於於此交錯。

「千尋，你是我的同類嗎？」

術士的語調柔和地迴盪，而那份平靜之中甚至帶有一抹輕快，彷彿這句話語本身的確只是單純的疑問。

「怎可能呢？赤司征十郎你這個小少爺絕對是人類啊。」

單刀直入地向黛進行確認後，名為「赤司征十郎」且被其他御主冠上術之英靈的生物再度發出輕笑。

在停留於現世的最後時光中，從赤司口中吐露出的並非詛咒、感慨或悲嘆之類，而是出乎預料的純粹笑意，就好像連降臨於自身的叛變與死亡，都能讓他感受到最為單純明快的喜悅。

畢竟他已經明白到自己的身影，在那雙灰色眼瞳中映照出了何種姿態。

只是令他感到最遺憾的，是直到這場名為聖杯戰爭的儀式落幕之際，他都不曾窺見那雙無機質的視線後方究竟隱藏著何等的過往和心願。

「千尋你真的很有趣啊，要是我們能活在同一個時空就好了。」

對於赤司最後所贈與的離別之言，黛聳聳肩說道：「嘛，也許我們很快就會再見面……也說不定。」

赤司揚起嘴角，像是表達不再追問一般而挪開目光，並等待自己的身軀徹底分解為細碎的光點。

確認赤司的痕跡徹底從現世消去後，黛呼出一口氣息，並宛如目的已經達成一般不發一語地轉身離去。

淡棕髮少年下意識地挪動身軀，可身負重傷的身體疼痛得不行，甚至咳出一口鮮血。可僅管如此，他仍如同本能驅使般掙扎，期望能夠阻止青年那逐漸模糊的背影。

在焦慮以及恐懼等情感的驅使下，少年以自己目前所能發出的極限音量，朝青年吼出疑惑。

「請稍等一下！你到底在想甚麼，明明聖杯都近在咫尺！你……」

少年的話語倏然地中斷了，具體的原因是青年的眼神和身姿。

在與青年目光交會的一瞬間，那名被迫退場的術士的身影浮現於少年的腦海內，其身影甚至與眼前的青年重疊在一起，畢竟此刻的對方擁有與術之英靈似是而非實則相當接近的身姿。

只見青年的背部長出宛如蝴蝶的翅膀，可上面卻覆蓋著細密而鋒利的刀片，他的下半身長滿濕漉漉宛如章魚觸手的東西，而那些東西正亂七八糟的蠕動著。

怎樣看，青年也是不能稱之為人類的可恐生物。

儘管心中的疑問已經聚集得幾乎要將思考吞噬殆盡的漩渦，但話語卻只能停留在聲帶中，畢竟少年因眼前那過於怪異的生物而導致大腦一時之間無法負荷。

只是，他亦終於察覺到這個提問是何其愚蠢，畢竟怪物沒有趁著自己等人動彈不得的空隙去收割勝利，恐怕已是對方最大限度的寬容。

因為少年的出聲而暫停步伐的黛，以非人之姿說道：「這次的聖杯不過是個三流的贗造品，沒必要為此而趕盡殺絕，畢竟只是個打發時間的玩意……而且就算是真正的聖杯，我早就知道那東西打從一開始就沒有實現我自己願望的能力。」

話音剛落，黛像是要甩開最後一抹留戀而不再停留原地，果斷地邁步離去，而他的行為在此正式宣告了漫長的聖杯戰爭終於落幕，但結果實在無法叫所有人都滿意。

縱然明白自己現在還保有呼吸也算得上是種僥倖，可少年仍然難以從現狀中感受到一絲喜悅。

出現在另一位少年眼前的聖杯像是在嗤笑那對方和劍兵那滑稽的勝利，而這便是淡棕髮少年在這場過於苦澀的戰鬥過後所感受到的一切。

而另一邊廂，被強制退場的赤司回到有別於英靈座的地方。

「話說回來，千尋的舉動真叫人敬佩。如果有機會的話，我甚至希望能介紹他給您們認識，畢竟千尋的固執和溫柔與您們很相似。」

曾經偽裝成術之英靈的赤司看著自己的父母，以閒談般的態度如此低語道。

在他正要放任意識再一次陷入沉眠之前，眼前驀然閃過了黛的身影。

「喲，小少爺，要和我一起去約會嗎？」

儘管無法理解黛是怎樣來到這個地方，但隱約察覺到對方應該也是生存於人智無法理解的次元中的生物，那能夠來到自己現在所處的領域中也許也是合乎情理。

而對於黛的邀請，赤司難得的露出微笑，並坦率地從口中編織話語。

「好啊，一起到世界的盡頭吧千尋。」

完

**Author's Note:**

> Cast
> 
> 黛：術之英靈的御主，是人外  
> 赤司：偽裝成術之英靈的人外
> 
> 櫻井：淡棕髮少年，槍兵的御主  
> 青峰：槍兵
> 
> 黑子：劍兵的御主  
> 火神：劍兵
> 
> 綠間：弓兵


End file.
